


regret.

by romanoffrights



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Captain America Sam Wilson, Everyone Loves Sam Wilson, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mostly Fluff, Multi, Not Beta Read, We Die Like Men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 10:22:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18798421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanoffrights/pseuds/romanoffrights
Summary: "do you ever regret it?





	regret.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so FUCK endgame

"Do you ever regret it?"

The question from Bucky was sudden. As in, came out of nowhere sudden. 

It'd been just over two years since they- 'they' being the Avengers who'd survived the snap- stopped Thanos. Since they brought back the ones they'd lost.

Steve had returned the stones to their proper places in time after Tony's funeral. It'd taken five seconds for the others, several hours for Steve himself.

And he came back.

"Regret what, Buck?"

He knew the answer already.

They'd talked about it before Steve went to return the stones. Steve could remember it all too well.

_( "I think I'm gonna stay." Steve's voice was barely above a whisper when he spoke to Bucky._

_"What?" Bucky asked, a bit too loud. Confusion was written over his face._

_"I think I'll stay." Steve repeated, "In the past. I think I'll find Peggy and stay. Grow old with her, be normal."_

_"Oh." Bucky said blankly, blinking slowly._

_"I want you to come with me." Steve said after a moment or two of silence._

_Bucky startled. "You-"_

_"Come with me, Bucky." Steve said, turning to look Bucky in the eyes, "Stay with me. Be normal. We can be, you and I."_

_Bucky stared at Steve, before his eyes wandered elsewhere. Steve followed his gaze and-_

_Landed on Sam. Sam, who was talking with Bruce, who was smiling, who looked so God damn happy._

_Steve knew what Bucky's answer was then and there._

_"No." Bucky said softly, carefully, "No. I can't. I'm sorry, Steve, but..." His voice trailed off, "I've got everything I need right here." )_

"Don't play dumb, Rogers. Do you ever regret it? Ever regret coming back?"

Steve didn't respond for at least five minutes.

He thought for a while. Thought back to what the moment he returned was like, and that could've answered Bucky's question itself.

Seeing Sam's smile and Bucky's shocked expression made any regrets Steve could've ever had disappear.

If Steve had stayed, he would've grown old there, with Peggy. He had thought that had been the life he'd wanted. To be with her, to be happy.

While returning the stones, Steve couldn't get his mind off what Bucky had said.

_( "I've got everything I need right here." )_

He realized that, hey- Bucky was right. Steve loved Peggy, and he always would, but after five years, he had Bucky and Sam back- he had all of his friends back, for that matter, he still needed to attend Natasha's funeral, he had lunch with Bruce scheduled on Thursday. 

He had a life, it just took this for him to realize how happy he really was with it.

_( After he'd returned the stones, Steve stopped by to see Peggy. They talked for at least an hour._

_It was about time they got their dance. )_

And now- now two years had passed, and Sam had just gotten home from work, and the three of them were draped across their too small couch, and Sam was sleeping on the other two, and Steve couldn't recall a time he'd been this happy. 

_( A few weeks after everything, Steve announced his retirement._

_Sam had made a joke about how they were gonna have to live in a world with no Captain America, and Steve has smiled brightly at Sam as Steve handed the other the shield._

_Nah, they'd have a Captain America. He'll just have to figure out how the shield worked, and Steve was more than happy to help him with that. )_

"No, Bucky, I don't. I don't regret a single thing."


End file.
